


Why Are You So Childish?

by BangtanLuv9394



Series: Our Oneus Life [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Based on Real Events, Established Relationship, M/M, mingi is in this but also not really, sorta some Seoho/Leedo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangtanLuv9394/pseuds/BangtanLuv9394
Summary: A little one shot based on Hwanwoong’s face when Ravn and Seoho were getting a bit too close in their recent VLive. As well as the ending of their relay dance.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Series: Our Oneus Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896100
Kudos: 87





	Why Are You So Childish?

Hwanwoong couldn’t seem to control his face as he watched the older man lean on Seoho, moving in to whisper softly into his ear. It wasn’t like Youngjo didn’t always hang on the other members, but he knew this was different. They were too close, and the looks he was giving were far more seductive than he would give to an average member. It wasn’t the first time this week either. In fact, it was also caught on camera during their relay dance. The way Youngjo had moved in on the orange haired man, looking at him like he was something to eat was caught on camera. Geonhak almost said something, but luckily Hwanwoong diverted his attention back to the camera quickly. There were countless times off camera too that Youngjo seemed to be clinging just a bit too much to Seoho. 

It bothered Hwanwoong. Clearly, Youngjo was upset, and clearly, he wanted to send some sort of message to him by flirting with the other members—with Seoho in particular. He wasn’t jealous, per se; Hwanwoong knew that Youngjo would never cheat on him, and he also was well aware of the fact that Seoho and Geonhak had some...thing going on. They hadn’t quite put a name on it. However, the fact that Youngjo was hanging all over Seoho instead of him, purposefully keeping a distance between himself while doting on another, was a clear indication that Youngjo was upset. And Hwanwoong was annoyed.

So he glared daggers at the two until the vlive finally ended. The whole thing soured his mood, and he wanted nothing more than to just be alone. Youngjo was a relatively calm person, who didn’t get angry often. However, when he was upset, he was such a child about it. It ticked Hwanwoong off to no end. Why couldn’t he just tell him what was wrong? Why did he have to look at Seoho in such a seductive way! To make him jealous? How childish. 

They sat apart on the car ride home, and Hwanwoong tried hard to ignore the sounds of Seoho giggling at whatever thing Youngjo had said to him. Maybe he rolled his eyes, but he was certain no one noticed. Dongju was talking to someone—probably Geonhak—and Keonhee was on his phone. They could all probably sense his bad mood and didn’t attempt to talk to him during the ride. 

“I’m going to bed,” he announced once they arrived, heading to his room to get ready for bed, not even sparing a glance at Youngjo. If he was going to be so childish, he would just let him be. And Hwanwoong wanted to be alone. Geonhak had other plan though, and the blond followed after him, catching the door as Hwanwoong tried to slam it shut.

“You need to talk to hyung,” Geonhak said after closing the door softly. He threw off his shirt as he started to change into his pajamas, completely used to changing in front of the other members. 

Hwanwoong rolled his eyes again as he climbed into his bed, not even bothering to change. “Why should I? He’s the one being childish. I don’t even know why he’s mad.” 

The other sighed softly, pulling a black T-shirt over his head, “Just talk to him. He’s been all over Seoho-hyung lately, and I haven’t had a chance to be with him because of it. It’s starting to get on my nerves. I’m not as patient as the other’s.” 

Hwanwoong rolled over to face the older man, curling up with a random stuffed animal on his bed, “What are you two anyways? Are you dating?” 

“Don’t change the subject!” 

“Fine!” He groaned, throwing down his stuffed animal. “I’ll go talk to him. But you better at least ask Seoho-hyung out officially since I’m going through all this trouble for you.” He slipped out of bed, ignoring Geonhak’s grumbles as he made his way back out to the living area of the dork. Dongju was curled up on the couch, half asleep while Keonhee blabbed on about the drama that was on the tv. In the kitchen is where he found Youngjo, along with a certain orange haired fellow. They were unboxing some popsicles they had bought a few days ago. 

“Oh! Hwanwoong, do you want a popsicle? You like the red ones, right?” Seoho offered him one, giving him that bright smile. He was clearly oblivious to the younger’s mood, or the fact that Youngjo avoided making eye contact with Hwanwoong. He probably hadn’t even noticed that their eldest hyung was being more clingy to him, or that Geonhak was more irritable. 

Still, it was hard not to give some sort of smile to the older man, and Hwanwoong shook his head softly. “I’m good. Thank you, hyung. I actually wanted to talk to Youngjo-hyung.” 

Seoho’s mouth dropped into a small ‘o,’ looking between the two of them before smiling sheepishly. “Okay, I’ll go find Geonhak. He borrowed... uh, something from me! Better go get it!” He practically ran out of the kitchen, sensing the awkward tension between the two lovers. 

Youngjo turned away from the shorter man to grab a glass of water, and Hwanwoong felt himself get even more irritated. “Are you going to pretend like I’m not even here?”

It seemed like the older considered it for a second, before taking a sip of his water. “No, why would you think that?” 

“You’re upset about something. And I’m tired of you hanging all over Seoho-hyung and acting like I don’t exist,” the blond huffed, crossing his arms as Youngjo avoided his eyes. “In case you forgot, I’m your boyfriend. So will you just tell me what I did to make you upset.” 

“I’m not ups—“

Hwanwoong held up his finger, cutting the other off mid sentence. “Don’t you dare say you’re not upset with the way you’ve been treating me this week. You’ve been avoiding me and you can’t even look me in the eye! What the hell, Youngjo!” His tone raised, probably alerting the rest of the house of their argument, but it didn’t really matter. They were all very aware that the two were a couple. “Stop being so childish and tell me what is bothering you.”

“I’m not being childish!” Youngjo retorted, finally looking down at the other. It was the first time the older man looked at Hwanwoong almost all week. He opened his mouth to speak before closing it, reaching up to pinch his nose bridge. “I don’t want to talk about this right now, okay. I’m still too worked up about it.” 

“No, we need to talk about this, hyung,” Hwanwoong tried to stand taller, not letting the other walk out of this. “I can’t take another week of you ignoring me and not telling me why. Besides, Geonhak-hyung’s about ready to kill you because you keep hanging all over Seoho-hyung.” 

Youngjo sighed, looking away again, dumping the remaining water from his glass down the drain. He seemed to just pause there, collecting his thoughts before whispering softly, “When were you going to tell me?” 

“Tell you what?” Hwanwoong furrowed his brows, trying to think if there was anything he was keeping from the other that would cause this sort of reaction. 

“About the him.” 

“Him?” He blinked, taken aback by the accusation. It was clear what he meant from the tone. “There is no ‘him,’ Youngjo. I’m not cheating on you.” 

“I saw the text!” He almost yelled, whipping to look at the younger man, breathing getting a bit heavy as he tried to stop from crying. Hwanwoong was stunned silent, trying to figure out what to say, but Youngjo was already continuing. “I didn’t mean to see it. You gave me your phone to watch some video, but you got a text. A-and I didn’t mean to read it but I saw the name and just ended up skimming over it...” 

“Youngjo... I... Let me explain,” Hwanwoong was starting to piece things together. He knew what message the other was talking about, and exactly who it was from. “Listen, Mingi texted me but you’re taking things out of context.”

“How could I possible take your ex sending you a message that says ‘Let’s meet without Youngjo knowing. Like last time.’ out of context?” He could feel the tears pricking in his eyes as all the emotions he had been bottling up were starting to spring to the surface. Youngjo had tried to avoid Hwanwoong, and clinging to Seoho was just a result of needing a distraction. But there were no distractions here, and the reality of the situation was crashing down on him. “How long, Woong... h-how long.” 

Hwanwoong wanted to cry as well, the pained look on his boyfriend’s face was almost too much to take. “Youngjo... that’s not what it sounds like. I promise.”

“Then what is it? Why were you meeting with your ex-boyfriend behind my back. Multiple times!” The tears spilled, and for a beautiful man, Youngjo was an ugly crier. It broke Hwanwoong’s heart. He couldn’t help but move closer, wanting to comfort the older man in front of him, but he hesitated him to touch him. 

“I did meet with Mingi without you knowing...” he confessed, biting his lip when the other let out a sob at the confession. “But nothing happened. We met because of you... he was helping me with your birthday gift...”

His whole body froze, the tears still streaming down his face. “W-what?” 

Hwanwoong sighed, “It was supposed to be a surprise. Mingi was going to come set up our dorm for a surprise party while we had our schedule for the day. Because we have been so busy, I knew you would notice if one of us slipped away to the dorm to set up. So I asked Mingi to help.” 

Youngjo just stared at the counter. His birthday was soon, about a week away. In fact, he almost forgot it was so soon until the other mentioned it. Was this really because of that. “I... I don’t know.” 

“Here. Read the texts. Or ask Seoho-hyung, he knows all about it,” Hwanwoong offered his phone to his boyfriend, feeling relieved that it was just a misunderstanding. “I have nothing to hide because I would never cheat on you. I love you.” 

Youngjo looked at the screen, looking at Hwanwoong’s replies to the Ateez member, telling him exactly how to decorate the dorm, then a few messaged about them needing to meet because Mingi didn’t fully understand how to set everything up correctly. Another text mentioned that he got a delivery of party supplies, but seemed to be missing some balloons. His mouth felt dry, but a heavy weight lifted off his shoulders. “I-I’m so sorry Hwanwoong... I didn’t... I shouldn’t have doubted you. I just... I know you have a history and I...I jumped to conclusions...” 

Hwanwoong pulled the other into a hug, sighing softly. “This is why you need to talk to me. Mingi isn’t even my ex! We went on one date and decided we were better off as friends... listen, you don’t get angry often, but when you do, you can’t just ignore me like that...”

“I know, I’m sorry,” the taller apologized, squeezing the smaller man in his arms. “Are we... are we good now?” 

The blond let out a laugh, “As long as you stop hanging all over Seoho, I think we’re all good.” He pulled away slightly to press a kiss to his lover’s lips. “But your surprise party is kinda ruined now, so can you at least pretend to be surprised next week? Seoho-hyung was really looking forward to seeing your surprised face.”

Youngjo chuckled, threading his fingers into Hwanwoong’s and leading them towards bedroom—the living room was now completely empty. “I promise! I’ll give the biggest gasp of my life. He won’t even know that I know.” They paused in front of the bedroom door where the other members were probably already asleep or avoiding the lovers quarrel. Sharing one more kiss, they final entered the dark room, stumbling to their beds, but feeling relaxed now that everything was cleared up. 

Just as Hwanwoong curled up in his covers, he heard Keonhee speak loudly. 

“So now that those two are good again, can Geonhak-hyung and Seoho-hyung finally start dating because the pining is getting really annoying.” 

The only sound that echoed through the room was Keonhee’s loud yelp when a pillow smacked him on the face.


End file.
